The purpose of this investigation is to measure the relationship between the number and kind of life events, the amount of subjectively felt social support and social alienation to mood disorders and to changes in specified biochemical levels in affectively disturbed patients vs. controls. The Life Events Scale, adapted from earlier research is being used in conjunction with the family study interview and blood studies of patients and controls and their family members. In addition, a new scale, the Family Attitudes Questionnaire, has been developed to measure patients' and relatives' perceptions of the morbid risk for depression or mania of the burden these disorders create for the family, and the affect this may have on plans for marriage and child-bearing.